Aku Anak Siapa?
by autumnpanda
Summary: Jongin dibully si kembar Luhan-Lay? Udah biasa! Dibilang item dekil? Lho, bukannya itu fakta? Udahlah dibaca ajah. Warning typos. Cerita ancur. Diksi ngawur. Humor nganggur. Banyak anu-anu, lagi. Pokonya kalo abis baca diripiu ajalaaah


Sang surya belum tenggelam meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir petang. Tapi di sebuah rumah megah dengan pagar teralis besi menjulang di sekelilingnya itu, tampak ada kesibukan tak biasa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Kim Jongin, bocah berusia delapan tahun yang baru saja pulang sekolah, yang diduga adalah anak pemilik dari rumah megah ini. Memandang keributan yang tengah terjadi di pekarangan rumahnya itu dengan muka wtf-nya yang biasa.

"Ada yang mau khitanan ya?" gerundelnya sebal, lalu menenteng Monggu dan Janggu, dua anjing peliharaannya, memasuki rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunda, Aku Anak Siapa?<strong>

An 'absurd' fanfiction created by autumnpanda

Warnings: Humor terlalu maksa, **garing**, krenyess-krenyess krispi gimana gitu ***tsah***, plot cerita abstrak, **typo merajalela**, beberapa anak EXO ft. other yang !shota, **kopel yang dibikin seenak jidat**, Kai yang di bully, **banyak kata-kata ambigu berseliweran**, dan yang jelas..

**KALO GA SUKA GA USAH NEKAT BACA! ***gue udah mau berbaik hati kasih warning loh ya, kalo ada yang protes, awas!*

Disclaimer: **EXO BUKAN PUNYA GUE! **Gue kudu bilang berapa kali ke kalian sampai kalian percaya? EXO bukan punya gue! Kalo Tao, dia baru punya gue! ***blarr***

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING DAH! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bun, ada yang mau dikhitan ya?"<p>

Menarik celemek yang sedang dipakai Kyungsoo, Jongin membuat sang ibu yang tengah sibuk memotong daun bawang itu menghentikan aksinya sejenak, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang anak yang tengah berdiri dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. _Efek mengiris daun bawang_, jelasnya.

"Lho? Jongin udah pulang? Kok bunda ga lihat kapan datangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

Jongin tampak mulai senewen, mengira sang ibu sedang mengejeknya mengingat dia sedang menggunakan seragam pramuka.

Yah, kalau menggunakan atasan coklat muda dan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat tua itu, siapa-pun juga mengira kalau Jongin kelihatan seperti pocky berjalan.

"Bunda, emang Jongin mau disunat lagi ya?"

"Eh, kok Jongin tanya begitu?" Kyungsoo mengusap matanya yang berair, dan kembali memandang sang anak kemudian. "Anu-nya Jongin mau dipotong lagi ya?"

Jongin kontan mendelik.

Horor.

Panik, bocah yang mengaku punya kulit seksi—_coret_dekil_coret_ itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Menolak tawaran Kyungsoo yang dirasanya terlalu ekstrim.

Lagian anu-nya masih kecil, bekas dipotong waktu dia kelas nol besar, masa iya masih mau dipotong lagi?

"Jongin kan cuma tanya, bun."

Jongin manyun, dan Kyungsoo sukses tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan putera terbesarnya itu.

"Terus kenapa Jongin tanya kaya gitu?"

"Habis di depan ada tenda biru sih bun." jawab Jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Heran dengan jawaban sang anak. _Kok tenda biru_, batinnya bingung.

"Jong, besok bunda itu mau arisan loh. Bukannya kawinan." kata Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikan _ah-gue-ga-ikutan-loh-bun_ punya Jongin.

"Bilang ke ayah gih, suruh ganti warna tendanya. Nanti tetangga pada curiga lagi."

Jongin nyaris mengangguk, dan hendak berlari untuk mematuhi perintah sang ibu. Namun mendadak, ia tidak jadi bergerak dan malah menatap pria yang telah berganti marga dari "Do" ke "Kim" itu dengan raut wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa bun? Arisan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan tersenyum. Cantik sekali. Sayangnya Jongin malah mual mendadak.

Sungguh.

Jongin ingin mati saja kalau begini caranya.

.

.

.

Arisan.

Atau dalam istilah inggrisnya, _regular social gathering whose members contribute to and take turns at winning an aggregate sum of money_, itu. Membuat Jongin hanya bisa memijat keningnya frustasi.

"Jong, nanti kalau ada tamu ayah yang datang, kamu salamin mereka satu-satu ya? Jangan lupa, pake pakaian yang rapi. Kamu pake baju yang biasa aja, jangan yang mewah-mewah. Yang kemarin kita beli di butik Calvin Klein langganan bunda-mu itu loh. Kalau ga mau yang itu, pake kaos Armani sama boxer Gucci juga boleh kok. Biar kaya, kita ga boleh pamer."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Lelah mendengar celotehan Joonmyun, sang ayah yang sibuk dengan dua tablet berlogo apel krowak di tangannya. Bergantian membalas pesan yang mampir di _gadget_ canggih itu.

HANJIIIIRRRR.

Ente mau nyombong atau mau congkak sih, mas?

"Iya, iya."

"Nanti mama-papanya Luhan sama Lay diundang loh. Kamu jangan nakal. Akur-akur sama mereka." kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang memperingatinya. Lengkap dengan _glare_ mematikan yang berbunyi; _kalau kalian berantem, siap-siap lihat Monggu sama Janggu jadi asinan._

Sukses membuat Jongin mengangguk patah-patah. Merasa takut alih-alih mematuhi.

**TING TONG!**

Joonmyun mengganti arah pandangnya dari dua benda elektronik itu dan menatap Kyungsoo. Sedang sang istri hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mendesis pelan dengan seringai yang terkembang.

"_Mereka_ sudah datang.."

Dan Jongin, kalau bisa, dia ingin menemukan sumur dan langsung terjun bebas ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

"LAMLEKOOOOM!"

"KYUNGSOO! JOONMYUN! SPADA!"

"HALOOOOO, ANIBADI HOOOOME?"

"TUNGGU! AKU DULU YANG MASUK LAY!"

"PIPI BAKPO MENDING DIEM DEH!"

"LUHAN, LO TAROH DIMANA PSP GUE?"

"KYU-KYU, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, MALU DIDENGER TETANGGA."

"LO JUGA SAMA AJA KAMPRET! GUE SUMPEL JUGA MULUT LO!"

Joonmyun sang tuan rumah _sweatdrop_. Dan Kyungsoo sukses cengo berat.

Mereka berdua sudah menunggu para tamu di ujung karpet merah yang tergelar di pekarangan rumah mereka. Menanti kehadiran para tamu 'agung' yang anak-anaknya sibuk adu bacot.

"Ya ampun, 'rame' ya? Kaya mau perang aja." ujar seorang pria super tinggi dengan tawa sinisnya.

Joonmyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak gatal sama sekali. Sambil tertawa garing. Dia-pun langsung menyambut pria blasteran Cina-Kanada itu.

"Alah, Kris, kaya lo ga tau aja gimana anak-anak."

Kris, pria tadi, hanya mengangguk. Setuju dengan kata-kata pria yang beberapa belas senti lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sementara itu, para 'ibu' sudah mulai cipika-cipiki di pojokan. Sembari menuangkan gosip-gosip panas yang tengah beredar di sekitar mereka.

"Eh, Kyungsoo, makin cantik aja. Rambut baru ya? Nyalon dimana jeng?"

Baekhyun, yang hobi make _eyeliner_ tebel mulai berceloteh. Membuka ajang penggosipan di arisan pagi hari itu. Dia masih aja kelihatan imut meskipun sedang hamil tua.

"Aku ga suka nyalon kok." jawab Kyungsoo kalem, diiringi kata-kata 'ooh' oleh ibu-ibu.

"Seriusan? Itu rambut kok makin alus aja tapi?" tanya Zi Tao, yang ga begitu yakin sama jawaban sahabatnya.

"Iya, aku emang jarang keluar rumah. Jadi aa' Joonmyun suka manggil mas Jamal ke sini."

"Jamal?"

"Itu loh, bininya Kristian Sugiyana."

"Itu Siti Amal!"

"_Kitakore_!"

Woiy, itu _point guard_ dari kartun sebelah tolong ditendang! Makasih!

"Bukan, bukan." seru Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan kelemotan duo rekannya tersebut. "Mas Jamal Hamida. Tau kan? Salah satu pembuat sampo 'Matahari Sutra' itu loh.."

NGEK.

Zi Tao mingkem. Dan Baekhyun hanya ber-lalala ga jelas.

Orang kaya sih. Apa-apa juga dijabanin deh.

"Baekhyun sendiri rajin banget ya, bikin anak sama mas Chanyeol. Perasaan baru kemarin punya Jongdae, eh sekarang bunting lagi." lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian, masih dengan nada putri Solo-nya.

UHUK!

Baekhyun keselek, dan Zi Tao entah kenapa pipinya malah memerah.

"Kyuhyun pengen punya adek lagi, katanya." kata Baekhyun yang udah mulai tenang dari keseleknya.

_ALESAN_. Batin Zi Tao dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Terus Zi Tao ga ada rencana buat bikinin adik untuk Lay sama Luhan?"

Menoleh ke arah si Mama Panda, Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mamerin gigi putihnya yang selalu di-_bleaching_ tiap minggu. Sementara itu Zi Tao sedang membuat tanda 'X' dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berkata dengan tegas. "DUA ANAK CUKUP!" Mempromosikan program Keluarga Berencana yang baru diikutinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kyungsoo kontan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Sementara itu, mengabaikan dua sahabatnya yang masih menggosip. Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil mainin bulu-bulu cokelat milik Monggu.

"Ih, ini Jongin ya? Udah gede ya sekarang? Kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun, sok kenal sok sayang.

"Kelas dua tante." jawab Jongin sopan, ajaran ayahnya.

"Makin item aja ya sekarang? Dulu ga kaya gini deh perasaan." lanjut Baekhyun, sambil memukul-mukul perut buncitnya pelan. Berharap sang jabang bayi tidak memiliki kulit hitam seperti Jongin.

"Iya, kok makin dekil ya? Ga kaya Sehun." celetuk Zi Tao yang muncul tiba-tiba seolah punya _misdirection _ala pacar pengarang dari fandom tetangga.

"Dia juga ga mirip Kyungsoo ya?"

**Jleb**

"Apalagi Joonmyun. Beda jauh."

**Jleb**

**Jleb**

Jongin menekuk wajahnya. Matanya sudah merah, nyaris basah. Dan tanpa berperikulitkehitaman dua tante aneh itu langsung pergi ngeloyor begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang mutung di tempat.

"Sabar ya.."

Jongin mendongak, menatap Luhan yang memukul-mukul pelan pucuk kepalanya. Berusaha menghibur.

"Kita juga biasa kok digituin." sahut Lay, adik kembar Luhan, yang kini juga ikut menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin tapi lebih keras. Kelihatannya sengaja.

"Iya, makasih ya. Kalian ternyata baik banget. Hik." isak Jongin pelan, lalu memeluk duo kembar itu erat-erat. Meskipun awalnya ia sempat menampik tangan Lay yang malah menjitak kepalanya kuat.

"Makanya, kamu terima aja apa kata mereka. Orang kamu emang item kok." bisik Luhan sayang, mengusap surai _brunete_ Jongin.

"Dekil, kaya anak buangan." sambung Lay. Membuat duo kembar itu makin terlihat kompak.

Kompak menghina Jongin lebih tepatnya.

"KOK KALIAN GITU SIH?"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, tangis Jongin-pun makin kejer.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jongin sudah berhenti menangis. Berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan menendang ayahnya—alih-alih ganti menendang sang ibu yang sedang hamil tua, setelah ini.

Dan sekarang Jongin sedang duduk di atas sofa panjang yang terletak di pekarangan rumahnya, dikelilingi teman-temannya yang lain. Ada Changmin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan, duo Lu-Lay yang sedang bermain dengan Jjanggu, Minseok dan Jongdae yang entah ngapain, serta Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan PSP-nya.

"Lihat deh, tadi mamaku bikin ini.." seru Changmin tiba-tiba, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Enggak tahu, bentuknya aneh. Tapi rasanya enak."

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, penasaran dengan sesuatu yang dibawa rekan sesama _evil_-nya itu.

"Lihat deh.." kata Changmin, sembari menunjukkan sesuatu yang berukuran lumayan panjang, berwarna kecoklatan, berbentuk lonjong dengan ujung yang memang sedikit aneh. "..kata mamaku ini sejenis kue. Ada isinya lagi. Pencet aja nanti juga keluar."

"Iiih, apaan nih? Putih-putih lengket gini." seru Luhan, yang jijik saat melihat Lay memencet kue yang dimaksud.

"Kok bentuknya mirip anu ya?" desis Lay.

"Anu apa?" tanya Jongin, pura-pura ga ngerti.

"Anu itu loh."

Lho.

Kok mulai anu-anu begini?

"Anu itu apa?"

"Anu ya anuan. Bundamu bukannya suka banget sama yang beginian? Apalagi jus-nya.." tanya Lay, melirik Jongin yang speechless.

NJIR

Ini lagi, anu-anuan yang Kyungsoo suka. Apaan coba?

"Iya sih, bunda emang suka. Tapi ga usah dibahas di sini dong. Malu tahu."

"Ya enggak apa-apa kan? Mamaku juga suka banget kok sama pisang."

Oalah.

Ternyata pisang toh.

"Iya, apalagi pisang Kanada. Suka banget dia."

GAH—

—ASDASDASDASD!

Duh, Lay. Tolong bacotnya direm dikit nak sebelum blong.

"Apa sih? Pembicaraan kalian ambigu banget sumpah." gerutu Jongdae adik Kyuhyun, gagal paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Lay dan Jongin.

Bocah maniak bebek itu lalu mengambil satu dari kue yang dibawa Changmin, dan memakannya dengan hikmat.

"Enak.." katanya, "..tapi geli juga waktu dikunyah. Ini apa sih? Susu kental manis ya _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae ke Changmin. Sedang yang ditanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Beberapa saat setelah memakan makanan-entah-apa-namanya itu, Jongdae kemudian melirik Jongin sekilas, dan menggedikkan bahunya sebentar.

Melirik lagi, menggedik lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya Lay yang memergoki tingkah aneh Jongdae mulai senewen.

"Ngapain liatin Jongin kaya gitu?" ketusnya ga suka dan merentangkan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin yang kebingungan itu pun kemudian melirik Jongdae serta Lay bergantian. Melihat dua sosok reinkarnasi kuda Sumbawa dan bebek betutu itu dengan dahi mengerut.

"Ga kok, cuma kepikiran aja sama kata-katanya mamaku."

"Emang tante Bekyon bilang apa soal Jongin? Mau ngejodohin kamu sama dia?" tanya Lay, masih dengan muka garang dan mata bulan sabitnya yang menyipit tajam.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa di belakang adik kembarnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, dia sebagai kakak Lay pun malas ikut campur. Apalagi setelah dia tau kalo Lay lagi naksir berat sama Jongin meskipun bocah berkulit dekil itu ga pernah peka saat dilempari Lay dengan berjuta kode penuh makna.

"Apasih?" gerutu Jongdae yang tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Lay. Bocah yang setahun lebih muda dari Lay itu kemudian menghabiskan kue yang dipegangnya dalam satu kunyahan terakhir, dan ganti menatap Lay tajam ketika kuenya sudah ludes tertelan.

"Kok kamu nuduh aku yang enggak-enggak? Tolong jangan remehkan perasaanku ke Minseok-_hyung_ ya? Dibandingin Jonginmu itu, Minseok-_hyung _jauh lebih imut!"

"Tapi masih seksian Jongin!"

"Minseok juga seksi!"

"Jongin _aegyo_-nya ngegemesin!"

"Minseok apalagi!"

"Jongin!"

"Minseok!"

"Jongiiiiiiin!"

"Minseeooook!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Semua bocah yang ada di sana itu kontan menoleh. Memandang Changmin yang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan suara tiga oktafnya yang khas.

"Apa sih. Orang minta satu doang juga.." sungut Kyuhyun kemudian.

Menjelaskan bahwa teriakan Changmin barusan dikarenakan Kyuhyun hendak merebut kue terakhir yang dibagikan oleh si bocah titisan Titan. Membuat Jongdae terpaksa menghentikan debat tak bergunanya tadi dengan Lay.

"Kepikiran apa sih Dae, sama kata-katanya mamamu tadi?" tanya Minseok sejurus kemudian. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengabaikan duo bocah berjulukan Evil yang kini ganti adu mulut memperebutkan kue.

"Ya kata-katanya mama yang tadi. Soal Jongin yang punya kulit item. Ga kaya oom Joonmyun, tante Kyungsoo, sama si Sehun."

"Oh, yang katanya mamaku betapa dekilnya Jongin itu ya?" sahut Luhan, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Jongdae.

Berusaha mencerna apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya barusan. Membuat Jongin harus mati-matian berpikir keras. Belajar untuk mengerti maksud dan tujuan teman-temannya tadi berkata demikian.

"Jong..."

Suara Jongdae yang terkesan lirih membuat kepala Jongin mendongak. Menatap si bocah titisan Donald Duck dengan mata mengerjap pelan.

"...kamu, sebenarnya.."

Minseok kemudian menghentikan kata-katanya. Berusaha membuat Jongin penasaran setengah mati.

"..anak kandung ayah bunda kamu kan?"

Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Luhan itu sontak membuat Jongin menjerit keras. Diikuti dengan rembesan air mata yang mengalir dengan hebatnya. Membanjiri wajah Jongin detik itu juga.

Sukses membuat acara arisan di rumah megah itu langsung geger seketika.

.

.

.

"Bun... hik.." Jongin masih sesenggukan saat sang bunda dan ayahnya duduk di sisi kiri kanannya. Sedang Sehun, adiknya yang masih bayi, masih asyik bermain dan terkadang menggigiti jemari Jongin. Mengira jika tangan sang kakak adalah sasaran empuk bagi dua gigi atasnya yang baru tumbuh.

"...tolong jawab Jongin dengan jujur."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan was-was. Sementara Joonmyun terdiam. Menanti kalimat-kalimat sok puitis yang hendak dikeluarkan si sulung Kim.

"Apa sih sayang? Kamu masih terpedaya dengan kata-kata temenmu tadi?"

Belaian halus yang hadir di surai ikal Jongin langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh sang anak. Mengejutkan Kyungsoo hingga membuat mata yang sebesar kelereng itu membelalak lebar. Tak percaya jika Jongin berani menolak sentuhannya barusan.

"Bunda tolong jangan bawa-bawa temenku deh." berang Jongin sebal. Merasa jika sang ibu tak memahami maksud kata-katanya walaupun demikianlah hal yang sebenarnya. "Jawab aja Jongin.."

"Jong..."

"Bunda.." menatap Kyungsoo yang nyaris menangis. "Ayah.." lalu memandang Joonmyun yang masih membisu. "..sebenarnya Jongin anak siapa sih?"

_**Krik**_

Jangkrik sontak mengerik dengan hebat begitu kalimat yang terlontar polos keluar dari celah bibir seksi Jongin. Sukses menghantarkan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun yang kini menatap si sulung Kim dengan tatapan tajam.

_**Plak**_

_**Bletak**_

"WADOOOH! KOK KEPALA JONGIN DIPUKUL SIH?"

Jongin nyaris sewot saat sang bunda malah memukul kepalanya keras dengan spatula yang diambil entah dari mana. Melihat kakak laki-lakinya kesakitan pasca dihajar sang ibu, Sehun hanya tertawa senang ketika mendapati pemandangan menarik barusan.

"Berani-beraninya kamu bertanya kaya gitu! Bunda ga pernah ngajarin kamu buat berburuk sama orang Jong! Apalagi sama orang tua sendiri! Dosa nak, dosa.."

Jongin kicep ditempat. Nyalinya untuk sewot itu mendadak menguap entah kemana.

"Ha-habis bun.."

"Mau bantah apalagi hah? Tau ga kalo ngebantah orang tua itu juga dosa?"

"Kamu kalo senakal ini mending ayah pondokin kamu ke tempatnya oom Siwon lho nak. Ayah ga mau punya anak pembangkang. Biar oom Siwon yang ngajarin kamu soal agama.."

"Bun, Yah.. tolong dengerin Jong.."

"Masih mau ngebantah lagi!?"

"BUNDA TOLONG DIEM DULU DEH!" menghela nafas panjang, Jongin kemudian mengatur dadanya yang kembang-kempis usai berteriak kencang. "Jongin tanya karena Jongin penasaran. Udah itu ajah."

"..."

"..."

"Jongin cuma pengen tau. Apa Jongin bener-bener anak kandung Ayah sama Bunda. Bener-bener buah hati Ayah sama Bunda, yang diciptakan melalui proses –_piip _hingga akhirnya –_piip _Ayah bertemu dengan –_piip _Bunda. Hingga akhirnya kalian ber-_piip _ dan –_piip_?"

Terlalu banyak kata-kata _piip_ yang dikeluarkan Jongin membuat kedua pasangan Kim itu menjulingkan matanya kompak. Heran bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _piip_ dan _piip_?

"Jongin sayang..."

Kyungsoo berinisiatif duluan untuk memeluk Jongin, dan memberikan tubuh bayi Sehun ke gendongan sang suami.

Jongin yang merasa nyaman dengan pelukan hangat sang bunda lalu membalas merangkul Kyungsoo. Menikmati tepukan pelan yang bersarang di punggungnya.

"Mau se-item apapun Jongin. Sepesek apapun Jongin. Jongin tetep anak bunda sama ayah kok.."

"Tapi bun, Jong malu gegara banyak yang bilang kalo Jongin ga mirip bunda sama ayah. Jongin berasa jadi anak burung bangau yang dikirim ke sini lewat udara tau ga?"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Merasa lucu dengan kepolosan anaknya.

"Ya masa kita kudu tes DNA dulu sih biar kamu percaya kalo Jongin itu anaknya ayah sama bunda?" tanya Joonmyun lengkap dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Tes DNA itu rasanya lebih sakit loh ketimbang dikhitan." lanjut sang ayah usil saat mendapati raut tegang di wajah Jongin.

"Lagian siapa yang bilang sih kalo Jongin ga mirip sama bunda sama ayah?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan menangkup wajah Jongin, "Buktinya Lay aja sampai jatuh cinta kan?" lanjutnya, membuat Jongin kembali mengingat apa yang diteriakkan adik kembar Luhan saat ia menangis tadi siang.

"_Joooong jangan nangis dong! Aku ga peduli mau kamu bukan anaknya oom Joonmyun, Obama, atau Bob Marley, atau siapapun. Aku ga peduli. Aku tetep suka kamu apa adanya kok. _Just the way you are _gitu lah pokonya. Jangan nangis oke? Nanti kalo gede aku ogah loh jadi suami kamu! Cup cup cup sayang.._"

Yah meskipun kata-kata yang diucapkan Lay itu lebih pantas dibilang gombalan ancur sih ketimbang penenang buat Jongin.

"Nah kan.."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, dan cemberut saat tatapan sang ibu terkesan menggodanya. "Apa sih bun.. Lay lagi bego tuh. Otak kudanya lagi konslet.."

"Liat deh nak.." Joonmyun melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekat. "Idung peseknya ini punya ayah." sambil menyentuh hidung Jongin dengan telunjuk. "Bibirnya yang ndower ini punya bunda. Cuma kulitnya aja yang mirip ama pantat wajan.."

"Ayaaaah. Kok gitu sih? Liat tuh Bun, suaminya Bunda nyebelin!"

Gema tawa kontan memenuhi ruang keluarga. Jongin yang tadinya merasa sebal malah tertawa lepas, bahkan sampai guling-guling di atas lantai marmer rumahnya.

"Aduh, Jongin bego banget ya tadi?"

"Tuh nyadar.."

"Ayah.."

"Tapi Bun.."

"Ya sayang?"

"Jongin.."

"..."

"...beneran anak kandung ayah sama bunda kan?"

"—MASYA ALLAH JONGIN!"

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

(a/n)

Aku nulis apasih ini? Tolong yang paham sama cerita diatas kirimkan komentarnya lewat kotak review dong! **#DORR**

Buat yang minta sekuel **Question**, inilah jawaban dari permintaan kalian bung! Puas lo semua **#ngotot #ditembak #dibuang #salahsiapabelagu**

Nah! makasi yak udah baca. gua gatau mo ngomong apa lagi soalnya. kokoro gue udah lelah. capek dengan dunia fana ini vroh~ See yu di epep gue yang lain aja deh. Yuk babaeeeeeiiii **#ciumjauh**


End file.
